Tsubaki
by TheCompletlyAddictedBookworm
Summary: Akito's life with Gure after the curse. Pregnancy, In-laws and bitchy mothers. Yet another one of my AkiiXGure fics DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T KNOW HOW THE MANGA ENDS. Believe me knowing will help. Some uncensored language. INDEFINITE HIATUS.
1. Tsubaki 1

**A/N: This is the first full length story that doth emerge from my warped imagination people so be nice. If you want me update it more you will have to review or else I'll get a serious case of CBA (can't be arsed) any way disclaimer time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Furabu wish I did wish I did**

**Tsubaki Chapter 1: New Year**

Akito Sohma was nervous; not that she wasn't normally wasn't in some heightened form of stress most of the time (**A/N; most...**) but today she had a very good reason. All of the Jyuunshi and their assorted partners were coming over for New Year including The Cat and Tohru. She remembered the last time she'd seen the two was the night before they'd left for Kyoto and she'd hugged them both goodbye. And now they were returning –not for long- but still returning to her and Shigure.

Tohru Honda stepped off the train arm in arm with Kyo, she was excited to see all her friends again; Uo was coming out from the country with Kureno, Saki of course lived with Kazuma, Rin had got back together with Haru, Yuki was bringing Machi around and then there was Momiji who had got together with Kagura . Then of course there was Akito who had invited them over. She said they didn't have to come but over the phone her voice had sounded like she had wanted to see them again.

They were on the main avenue now, walking up to the main house. "Onee-chan!" "Kisa!" a golden haired girl rushed up and hugged Tohru happily. And then came the onslaught practically all the ex-Jyuunshi and their assorted partners came up and hugged her. Tohru navigated her way through the crowd heading in the direction of the main house.

Akito looked out her window seeing the crowd of people heading towards her place. She knew half of them wouldn't be there if Tohru wasn't coming and she didn't blame them. She went to the door waiting to greet them. "Hey Akii you ok?" Shigure her ever annoying partner broke through her thoughts. "I'm fine." He padded almost silently up behind her and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. "Akii I know you're not. It's about the whole everyone back for New Year thing isn't it?" "Yeah. The first time any of the people in the zodiac have come of their own free will." "It'll be all right Akii. Torhu's here, she usually helps keep the peace." "...." She simply hugged him back tightly. They stood there like that until he gently disengaged before kissing her softly on the lips. "Come on my little Goddess lets go greet our guests."

**First chapter took longer than expected ahhh sod. Review my lovely fans REVIEW *sparkly fairy dust fills the air***


	2. Tsubaki 2

**A/N: Ok I'll let you shoot me (with marshmallows if you don't mind). But it's not that I haven't been writing it's just I haven't written any of this. Thanks for bearing with me. And thanks to the (4) lovely people who decided to review. Anyway one with the story!**

It was going better than expected she had to admit. For starters Yuki and Kyo had not started a fight which she had to admit was something. Then again living very far apart and not seeing each other a lot helped. The ex-Juunishi of the previous year (Hatori) was dancing with the ex-Juunishi of the next year (Ayame). That tradition wouldn't die until they did. Though she did wonder whether or not the inu had slipped the dragon (**don't know Japanese for**) and the hebi any alcohol and if so how much. It was going quite well until, after the banquet (another tradition that wasn't going anywhere) Shigure and Ayame mysteriously disappeared. Now that was worrying particularly since she had put her foot down at the sake she knew they'd bring. "Akito-san!" (**damn I wish you could add little musical notes and flowers**)sang Mine. "I was wondering if you had seen tencho because he went off with Shigure a while ago and I haven't seen him since." "Shit. I haven't seen them either which means they might be in a place with sake. " "If nii-san's getting drunk with the kuso inu then I'm not dealing with it" Yuki cut in. "We're going to have to look for them otherwise it may get out of hand" Hatori cut in. And with that Akito, Yuki, Hatori, Kyo, Mine and Mayuko went out to search for the drunk idiots.

**A/N: Hope to update soon. In mean time read my other stuff.**

**Kuso -damn**

**Inu –dog **

**Hebi –snake **

**Review if you want**

**Sayonara!**


	3. Tsubaki 3

**A/N: This is a record for me. Two chapters in practically 2 days. Thanx to lovely people who reviewed. You get a hug.**

**Disclaimer: Own 1, 4, 5,19,21,22 & 23. Do not own any rights for Furuba they are Takaya-sensei's. Own this fanfic.**

Akito walked through the grounds, listening for the drunken singing of Shigure and Ayame. It was quite cold and all the stars were out. Because she was looking up at the stars she did not notice the dark-haired woman melting out from the shadows. "What are you doing here brat?" Akito froze and looked towards the woman. "Looking for your boyfriend? That shows how much HE wants you if he goes off with his ridiculous boyfriend Ayame." "Shut up" Smack! Ren's palm came in contact with Akito's face. "You here to rub it in that you're still here." Smack! Smack! SMACK! Ren hit her daughter harder. "You stupid, ugly, useless whore! You stand there lording over the rest of the family and you can't even control your stupid boyfriend! Do us a favour and die already!" A knife slashed at Akito, catching her arm. She cried out in pain, not loudly but audible. Ren's face broke into a sneer, "You pathetic little brat, no Hatori or Kureno to protect you." "Akito-san?" Both women turned to see Torhu Honda standing hesitantly watching them. "Ummm. Are you ok Akito?" "Stupid little interfering hag!" Ren raised her hand and aimed at Torhu's face but Akito managed to intervene before it connected. "Aki - " "That is quite enough now Ren." Hatori appeared from the shadows behind them . "Akito I think you should be heading back, we found the idiots, and several empty bottles of sake." (**Draw your own conclusions**) The dragon led the god(ess) and the onigiri back to the slightly more chaotic party. Shigure and Ayame were singing (badly)and were persuading Haru, Kyo and Yuki to enjoy some (a lot of) sake with them. And in the midst of all this Akito, realising she was tired, went to sleep on the floor.

**A/N: More coming soon hopefully. Reviews are nice. **


	4. Tsubaki 4

**A/N: Konichiwa (hope that's the right spelling) to the lovely people who can be arsed to review. As I have said before reviews make me write. If you have got this story down as a favourite I might not know because I haven't been near my inbox recently. Anyway enjoy chapter 4! Haa-chan **

**I do not own the awesomeness that is Furuba.**

Akito woke early. Early in this case translates into an hour or so after dawn, her still being asleep when the sun first rose. All of a sudden she didn't feel very good which prompted her to head for the nearest toilet to throw up in. After finished doing just that she then wondered what the heck had caused it. Last night? Nope didn't touch the booze and she didn't have a headache; The fight with Ren? Would be a good excuse but completely unlikely. And so she sat pondering why the heck she had thrown up at this time in the morning.

**Short but I have done chapter 5 as well.**

**Reviews appreciated greatly. **

**Sayonara **

**Haa-chan **


	5. Tsubaki 5

**Two chapters in 1 morning. Blimey. No homework helps I suppose. Enjoy chapter 5 of my most magnificent work but don't expect anymore of Dear Tohru for a bit. Haa-chan.**

**If Takaya-sensei is 13 and has rainbow braces then yes I own Furuba but seeing as she isn't I don't.**

Hatori was up, wide awake ad having an early morning cigarette out on the porch. This was unusual for him, particularly after staying up all night but he was concerned. Anyone would be concerned if your two 'best friends' had got drunk and while looking for them the head of the family (who was seven years younger than you) had got abused both physically and mentally by HER OWN MOTHER. If that didn't worry anyone nothing could. Weirdly he could hear retching noises coming from inside. Assuming it was Shigure and Ayame feeling the effects of last night he ignored it. When he went back inside however, only Akito was up. This he felt was not a good sign. "Akito were you the one who was throwing up just now?" "Yes" "My office. Now. I have a bad feeling about this." Akito followed Hatori over to his house. Normally he would have examined her at in her room but seeing as there was a drunken dog and snake currently in her bed that would be inconvenient. Hatori ran a few tests. The results made him deeply worried. Not only were they highlighting precisely what Shigure had been up to for a few months they also made him irrationally nervous about the state his remaining eye would be in after he told her. "Akito. To put it bluntly... you're pregnant.

**At last the story is really kicking off! I know this is cliché but it's cliché done my way. Review and I do chapter 6 quicker. Oh ad if you're wondering why I sig myself Haa-chan, it's what my friend calls me at school. My mad, manga and video game addicted friend.**

**And God said to the people who use fanfiction, "Review!"(in my mind)**

**Sayonara **

**Haa-chan **


	6. Tsubaki 6

**Chapter 6 at last! Sorry for the wait. Thank you to the 5 lovely people who reviewed chapter 5.**

**Fruits Basket is a child of Takaya.**

Shigure woke with a bad hangover. His head killed and he hadn't even opened his eyes. Needless to say he tried to zone the world out to see if his head would hurt less which is why he didn't hear the following exchange: "Hatori what do you mean I'm pregnant." "I think you know what I mean." "Yes but..." "Akito to put it simply you're pregnant and have been so for 3 months and I think you know better than me what you were doing 3 months ago." "......." "Akito you do know you're going to have to tell him." "The mutt?" "Well unless it was anyone else and even if it was you have to tell him." "Fine, I'll tell him but I'll choose when." And with that the goddess went off, probably to find somewhere she could think about it. Of course the entire exchange flew over Shigure's head, him having the worst headache since time began. And due to that fact he snuggled back up to Ayame and went back to sleep.

**This was meant to be up on Wednesday but I had mild writers block. **

**Reviews pertaining suggestions on; **

**when Akii should tell him**

**whether or not Ren finds out **

**or anything else you may want me to put in the story (no guarantees)**

**Now as my words draw to a close your mouse shall click down upon the review button**


	7. Tsubaki 7

**Chapter 7! I was planning to put this up earlier but the plot inu ran off. My thanks to the 4 lovely people who reviewed Chapter 6. Now let the story commit post haste!**

**Disclaimer: I don't see why you need these this is FANFICTION of course I don't own it.**

Akito sat deep in the gardens of the main house. She to say the least was terrified. That mutt had got her PREGNANT. It wasn't so much the whole pregnancy part that she was most scared of though. It was the thought; What if she ended up like her mother? If she ended up like Ren it would prove she her efforts to change from that jealous, hormonal, abusive, raging, over spoiled child she had been before the curse broke had been wasted. And she knew if she ended up like Ren, Shigure would eventually leave her and she didn't know if she could stand that.

"Akito-san?" Her train of thought was broken off by the voice of the one person who could help her right now. Tohru. "Hatori-san said you were out here," she explained."Is there something wrong?" "..." "Only Hatori-san did mention you were upset about something." "I... I found out this morning that Shigure got me pregnant." "Oh... Congratulations Akito-san!" Then Tohru noticed that her friend was clearly scared about something. "Akito-san, what is it?" "I'm scared. That I'll be like her. And I don't want to have my child hate me" By this point she was sobbing. Tohru simply wrapped her arms around the woman, softly murmuring that it would be alright.

Ren silently walked back to her rooms grinning evilly. So the brat was pregnant was she? This could be worked to her advantage. Her smile became as dark as proverbial hell before she laughed manically.

**And so thus concludes Chapter 7. I think you all know what I want you to do but I'll get Shii-chan to say it.**

**Shii-chan: The most incredibly se- **

**WHAP!**

**Bookworm-san: I'm thirteen you perv.**

**Shii-chan: Ahh sod. She wants you to review.**


	8. Tsubaki 8

**Gomen naisai! Sorry for not updating but writer's block, D., +Anima and the ever approaching summer does that. **

**The random person to do the disclaimer is... Uo-chan!**

**Uo: This punk does not own Furuba and I might have an issue if she said she did.**

_And now the difficult bit..._ It was a few days since the guests had left which should have given Akito a quiet time, but it didn't. Certain matters in the family had filled up all her spare time and Shigure was of course useless. Ok, so he helped her out but in all other senses he was a... well, jellyfish. Akito was relaxing in her rooms, well at least trying to relax. She had been having 'stomach pains' recently which didn't help her stress levels. She was exhausted and of course her baka inu made everything harder. "Aaaaaakiiiiiiiiiii", an overly loud and annoying voice cut through the air making Akito's headache worse than ever.

"What do you want you goddamned mutt?"

"Is it such a crime to want to be in my goddess's presence?"

"Shigure, I have a headache and I'm in no mood to be dealing with y-OW!"

Akito let out a small yelp as pain shot very quickly through her stomach.

"Hey Akki? Are you ok?"

Shigure gently wrapped his arms round her waist. Noticing something he gently stroked her stomach Feeling the slight bulge there.

"Aki-to –chan"

"Shigure before you ask I'm pregnant ."

"How far along?"

"Three months."

Silence followed that remark. Then Shigure simply held his goddess close feeling the warmth that radiated of her skin.

"Akito I'll always be there for you." And he kissed her.

**Ok people you know the drill. A word of warning; I'm going to the Isle of Wight for a week without a computer. So don't expect this to be updated for a bit. And once again Gomen naisai to anyone who reads this story for my slow updates.**


	9. Tsubaki 9

**Thanks to lulu halulu, Alexa Reid and Puppykid136 for reviewing. Gomen naisai for my slow update. **

**Disclaimer: 3 words. Do. Not. Own.**

The next morning Shigure went to see Hatori.

"Haa-san why didn't you TELL me Aki was pregnant?"

"Two reasons: 1. I only found out a few days ago and 2. If I correctly remember you were drunk when I found out and I haven't seen you since."

"You could've made time to tell me."

"There is something called my social life Shigure."

Shigure's face rearranged itself into a look of extreme amusement.

"So... you didn't tell me because you were snogging Mayu?"

Hatori looked up from his work and shot the dog a very pissed look. Shigure being Shigure was either oblivious to it or just ignored it and started singing, "Hatori and Mayu sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N..."

Hatori's death glare caused the song to peter out; even Shigure wasn't fool enough to annoy Hatori when he was pissed. "Right," Hatori said, as though the last few minutes hadn't happened. That made Shigure eve more worried- because that meant Hatori was going to let him feel his wrath at a later date.

"Three things you need to know: 1. Morning sickness. Akito will be ill first thing in the morning and probably very grumpy as well; 2. Akito will have cravings for certain types of food so expect to have to go and get her it at ungodly hours; 3. I want Akito in for an ultrasound later this week ok?"

"So you can't get her in for an out-of-hours?" Shigure said with one of the biggest grins known to man on his face. "So Haa-san, tell me – What exactly HAVE you been doing with Mayu?"

At that point Hatori threw him out.

"Well at least that's one mystery solved, "our favourite inu remarked. "Possibly even two." He let out a bark of laughter before heading back to Akito's house, knowing something he shouldn't about Hatori and enjoying it immensely.

**Reviews greatly appreciated. **

**The wait for chapter 10 might not be as long as the wait for this one was.**

**Sayonara!**

**Bookworn-san**


End file.
